Postcard
by Maiya Asuka
Summary: Sasame gets an interesting postcard submitted to his radio show. one-shot, Y-A-O-I.


"Postcard"  
  
By: xxPetalsAndThorns9xx  
  
Genre: Romance

Rated: PG, just because it's shounen-ai, and also just for safety.

Warnings: shounen-ai… that means "slash" in English, basically, meaning "gay men loving." :P

Spoilers: nope.

Pairings: Hayate/Sasame

Notes: Awwwww, come on now. How could I reject this idea I came up with? Sasame, the comforter, and Hayate, the depressed? It all falls into place… I love it! Besides, there's so many times where I just want to grab Himeno by the throat, leave her out on the street, and go on without her.

Summary: Sasame gets an interesting postcard submitted to his radio show.

Key: --- is change of scene or time lapse, '_words_' is thoughts and "words" is speech.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Prétear or any of the characters. If I did, there would be lots more yaoi! Hot, passionate, gay sex! YEAH BABY! Whoap whoap.

Anyway, enjoy, and…  
  
GO FIDO GO!!!

---

Sasame, who was on his lunch break, sat on the park bench in thought. He was, as some people would say, "staring into space."

'_Hayate… what's going on with you?… Where have you been…?_' The Knight of Wind had disappeared a little over a week ago. He was deeply worried. After all, this was his comrade, let alone his best friend. '_Why did you go?…_'

"-ame… Sasame. SA. SA. ME… SASAME!!!" screamed Himeno, aggravated that she was not getting a response from the Knight of Sound.

Said knight blinked a couple of times, then turned to stare at the pretéar, just now noticing her presence. "Oh. Hello, Himeno."

"Hi Sasame!" she chimed.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Oy. Leafé Knight, indeed. I just want to hang out with you."

Sasame smiled and leaned in closer to her like he always did. "Sure. I'm always happy to spend time with you." He glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back to the radio center about now. Are you coming?"

She agreed, and the two walked together from the park to the core of the city. Himeno, who was more upbeat and perky than normal, linked her arm in Sasame's and skipped down the sidewalk, forcing him to run. Fairly amused, the white haired teen laughed, trying his best to keep up with her.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them quietly from the shadows.

---

"Good morning, Sasame!" said one of his co-workers, who handed him a postcard to read on the air.

"Good morning." he replied pleasantly.

The employee counted down from three, then flipped a red switch, taking the show on-air and automatically playing quiet background music. And once the host briefly introduced the show, he picked up the postcard that was given to him. "So, let's read the next postcard. The person who wrote this is simply referring to him- or herself as anonymous…"

"I feel as though I am losing my purpose. It is my duty to protect someone, but someone I care about more is the one who truly needs protection, but they always seem to be on their own. I worry about this unprotected person all the time, and it always distracts my heart at the most crucial moments."

There was a long pause. "I see. You are torn between two people you care about very much. You should contact this unprotected person and if they really need your protection. You may just be overly concerned for them, and therefore, bringing a burden upon yourself. If you can't stop worrying about this person, others won't be able to stop worrying about you."

---

Later, after Himeno had arrived home and gone to bed, Sasame sat silently on the bench of her mansion garden. He felt someone's presence, and sighed. "I know you're there. I sense it. Just come out. I wish to speak to you."

Hayate almost timidly stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Sasame…"

"I really need to speak with you."

Hayate at first did not reply. He just stared at his fellow knight. "What is it?"

"Don't do that." said the Knight of Sound with a teeny-tiny hint of ice in his voice. "Don't be like that. You _know _what it is. You sent the postcard to my show. You… you have feelings for me. Is that correct?"

The Knight of Wind did not answer at all.

"And you are torn between Himeno and I. That is why you disappeared a week ago. You had to get away. If you admitted your feelings on the radio, at least admit them to my face."

Again, as Sasame waited for an answer, he got nothing.

"I appreciate your affections and concern for me. But I do not need your protection. So you needn't burden yourself with worry for me."

Finally, Hayate decided to answer, but not with words first. He sat next to him on the bench and embraced him close. "But I _want _to protect you, Sasame…" he said quietly, a bit ashamed of himself for this crush. "I'm sorry for worrying you and everything."

Sasame rested his head on Hayate's shoulder. "It's okay, Hayate. You shouldn't worry about it at all. And, until this war with Takako is over, you should focus on Himeno."

"Sasame, it's not that simple. I want _you_-" Said knight placed his hands behind the other knight's neck and kissed him passionately. Hayate was at first shocked, but still returned the act, wrapping his arms around the other knight's waist and holding him closer.

The two knights' lips broke apart after about half a minute.

Sasame gently moved his mouth to Hayate's ear and whispered, "I love you…"

This was a shock to Hayate. He never would have guessed that his teammate had returned affections for him. "Don't worry about me, okay?" continued the white haired man. "I am always safe as long as long as I use my head in battle. Understand?"

"Alright. But if you're ever in danger, I've got your back."

"I've got yours, too."

Sasame kissed Hayate again.

---

End Story.

I'm sorry the ending sucked, I just couldn't think up a better ending! (Smiles nervously) R/R, please. and no flames whining about how you may not like yaoi.

-xxPetalsandThorns9xx


End file.
